Rajiraura
|diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = Golden Whip Beast |names = Gold baboon |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Temple Of The Sun |size = Small |relations = Rajirija, Sapa Rajiraura, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congala |move = Firewhip |elements = |ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Rajiraura are small Fanged Beasts found in the Temple Of The Sun. Physiology Rajiraura are cousins of the recently discovered Rajirija. They look a lot like their relatives, except for being almost completely hairless, save for a row of yellow fur going from their heads to their tails. Their skin is a dark grey, interrupted by white stripes on each limb and the underside of the tail. Behavior Due to the fact that Rajiraura live in the dry and harsh plains around the Temple Of The Sun, they are rather aggressive and hostile towards intruders. Interestingly, they do have a leader - the Sapa Rajiraura - unlike their relatives in the jungle. The leader is, like for other simian Fanged Beasts, an adult male. The Rajiraura follow their leader unconditionally. However, once they see one of their brethren die, the weaker individuals prefer to flee. Abilities Rajiraura are very persistent monsters, being able to run for miles without the need to stop. They also have gained the ability to dig into the floor, surprising unlucky prey with attacks from below. Their most notable way of attacking, however, is their ability to master the fire element. They can breathe it, as well as coat their tails in a special substance, before setting them on fire, giving their attacks a wider range and more power. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Small Fanged Beasts living in and around the Temple Of The Sun. They are relatives of the Rajirija, and just as agile. Surprisingly, they can breathe fire if provoked, even going as far as setting their own tails ablaze. They follow their leaders, the Sapa Rajiraura, without a second thought.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Whip Beast * Superfamily: Raji * Family: Rajiraura Rajiraura are small, aggressive Fanged Beasts living in the plains and deserts around the Temple Of The Sun. Habitat Range So far, Rajiraura and their leaders have only been observed in the Temple Of The Sun. Ecological Niche Rajiraura are, like their relatives, omnivores, feeding on all sorts of plantlife, but also actively hunting prey. Since plants are rather scarce, they prefer hunting and killing their favorite prey, Moofah. However, they do not hesitate to attack Nebquri, and even the Fanged Wyverns Varukamaq. Biological Adaptations Rajiraura have large lungs, allowing them to easily outrun their targets. However, they are also excellently adapted to fighting, if neccessary. Their strong claws, big teeth and long tails are dangerous weapons. Their ability to use the Fire Element only adds to the danger. Behavior Rajiraura do not hesitate to immediately attack anything that trespasses their territory. When with their leader, they can easily corner and even kill experienced opponents, their sheer number often proving to be fatal. Attacks G-Rank Note: These monsters share attacks with Rajirija. *'Charge:' The Rajiraura will sprint forward, finishing it with a bite attack. *'Claw Swipe:' The monster swipes its claw at whatever is in front of it. It can do this twice in a row. *'Jump:' Flails its arms around, before jumping towards a threat, attempting to hit them with their full weight. *'Tail Whip:' Done in the fashion of Congalala's dung hurl, the Rajiraura lowers its front half and launches its long tail forward, producing an audible bang. *'Dig:' Much like Blangonga, the Rajiraura digs, before violently resurfacing under the targeted hunter or prey. *'Backflip:' Like the name implies, the monster will jump and do a backflip, before forcefully throwing their bodies to the ground again. Since they face the hunter with their back half, their tails will hit them, again producing a loud bang. *'Fireball:' Done in the fashion of Blango's ice breath, the Rajiraura rears up and breathes out a small flame. *'Fiery Breath:' It coughs twice, before emitting a larger flame. While doing so, it moves its head from side to side, attempting to cover a wider area in front of itself. *'Firewhip:' The attack starts like Congalala's dung throw, meaning the Rajiraura will put its tail to its mouth, igniting it. Then it will perform its normal whip attack. The fire stays on the tail, giving attacks with it more force and a wider range. *'Fiery Tail:' Attacks with an ignited tail will either cause a small explosion, or send out minute firewaves. S-Rank *'Advanced Firewhip:' The Rajiraura ignites its tail, before swinging it around itself twice, sending out sparks. Then, it swiftly turns around before violently slamming its tail onto the ground, sending out a large wave of fire. Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Quests |-|G-Rank= WIP |-|S-Rank= WIP Trivia *Rajirija and Rajiraura have the same ancestors, although scientists have yet to discover why, when and what caused them to form two separate species. **This is especially fascinating, considering the distance between the Drenched Thicket and the desert around the Temple Of The Sun. *Female Rajiraura, like Rajirija, sometimes carry youngs on their backs. Notes *Rajiraura, like Rajirija, are based on several primate species, including Gray langurs, Bald uakaris and Olive baboons. **Additionally, their facial coloration is based on De Brazza's monkeys. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis